


Admiration [Podfic]

by bunrising



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, LONG LIVE HYUUGA NEJI, Podfic, Yes this is the one where NEJI LIVES !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunrising/pseuds/bunrising
Summary: The day he wakes in the hospital to find her there, he thinks maybe Naruto saved him once, but she has saved him now - pulling him back from the brink of nothing by being everything.Podfic of Giada Luna's drabble from Shades of Konoha: Dragon and Phoenix. Part 1 of my Nejiten Secret Santa gift for Giada.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Admiration [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Giada Luna (GiadaLuna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiadaLuna/gifts).



> This is part 1 of a Nejiten Secret Santa gift for Giada Luna. Please check out Giada's original work, Shades of Konoha: Dragon and Phoenix, a wonderful collection of drabbles and oneshots featuring our favorite couple! 
> 
> Thank you Giada for being an amazing member of this NT family and for giving the fandom so many iconic fics!! Happy holidays ^^


End file.
